


Hot, Handsy, and Consensual

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, First Times, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: Scout finds Pyro's dildo. Good times commence.





	Hot, Handsy, and Consensual

**Author's Note:**

> I went non-con with the original prompt, but others wanted full consent also, so I wrote this.

 

“Yo, hey, fireman, you in there?” His knock’s less a knock and more just pushing the door in with a tap of his fist, then following it up with a quick peek inside. No one. A quick glance around confirms it further. No one still.

Pyro wouldn’t mind if he just… Scout steps inside and shuts the door tight then chuckles and tosses himself onto the bed. He lays flat on his stomach, but shifts a bit, reaches down under the bed. He rummages for something, anything. Pyro probably has some stuffed animals or comics under there, like all over the bed.

His fingers grasp around something thick and solid, and he furrows his brows and pulls it out from between the bed and the nightstand. “The fuck is-- holy shit.” He tosses it. It swings in a wobbly arc up in the air, then thunks solidly on the wooden floor.

It doesn’t break though. That’s good. Well, it didn’t sound like a break. Scout sits upright and leans forward, peers down at the glass dick he’d just handled. It was an accident. It didn’t count.

No, it doesn’t look broken. The thing was solid and didn’t seem like there were any chips or cracks in it. He crawls forward to the foot of the bed and examines it from the safety above.

Definitely a dick. It’s all veiny and stuff. Big thick head like his. Yeah, it’s a good dick. A nice, solid dick.

Pyro’s not into that stuff, is he? Guy’s into stuffed animals and cooking food into bricks and laughing at really weird times. He’s not into… butt stuff, right?

His cheeks are not as red as his shirt, but he’s definitely glad no one else is around to see him. It’s not normal, being all blushy. He’s a man. He’s tough. This is bullshit.

Scout swings his legs off the bed and stands up tall. It’s just a dick. He doesn’t care.

Where do you even get a thing like that? Are there like… stores? Do you just waltz into a store, go up to the bored guy in the aisle boxing the mac ‘n’ cheese and say, “Heya, pal, got any dildos?”

He pictures Pyro trying that and falls back onto the bed laughing. “Christ, no no, he wouldn’t do that.” But that image was priceless. He’d draw it, maybe, and put it in the folder with all the slips of everyone else doing ridiculously stupid things. Soldier fucking a bazooka, Spy having ‘sexual congress’ with the Eiffel tower, Engie using his sentry for things they were only probably not designed for.

But like, how did you actually do butt stuff? He slides off the bed and looks at the glass dick, like it could just open up and tell him. It’d probably do a better job at sex ed than his gym teacher had. Not like he’d paid any fucking attention anyway though.

Scout drops to his knees and leans in, really examines it. Whoever did this, whoever made this thing, they really knew dicks. Probably a dude, but hey, ladies and their sexual revolutions or whatever, maybe it was a chick who really knew dicks too.

He picks it up. It looks clean and it doesn’t smell like Sniper or Demo, so he’s pretty sure Pyro cleans it. Maybe Pyro doesn’t even use it. Maybe Pyro thought it was pretty and just got it for that reason. It wasn’t even all that hidden, after all, and Scout could probably have seen if from the doorway if he just looked down, which he never had before but still.

If you’re a guy, alone, by yourself, does that make it weird to get off with yourself however you need to? Like, maybe?

He raises it a bit closer to his face. It’s just a dildo. It’s fine. It’s normal. Probably like, everyone has one and Scout’s behind the ball on this and that would be unacceptable but they’re all kind of weird so it’s probably ok.

Maybe it’s for chicks? Maybe Pyro is a chick? Holy shit.

What if though? What if Pyro’s a chick and she’s been shoving it in and doing whatever it is ladies do when they’re alone? It explains the stuffed animals, the ridiculous kinda cute laughter all the time, being literally hot.

Still. It could go either way, could be Pyro was a dude, could be Pyro was a chick. He doesn’t know. It almost isn’t worth thinking about.

He still thinks about it.

He thinks so hard, he flaps back and smacks his head against the metal footboard when the door opens.

In walks Pyro in happy loud steps.

Scout scrambles up but loses footing, flops onto the bed face down. He realizes he’s holding the dildo and tosses it towards the pillow. “I wasn’t doin’ nothing!”

A heavy chuckle is all he hears before Pyro puts a hand on his spine, rolls it down to the small of his back.

He shivers and flips over, puts both hands to his chest, “Hey, easy, I just uh, you know, you left that out, I was gonna put it back but then--”

Pyro laughs louder and shakes their head.

“You’re uh… not gonna believe that?”

Another shake of the head.

“Well, you know, it’s not my fault you have a huge dick just right there for anyone to see.”

It sounds suspiciously like ‘and touch’ and then Pyro laughs again and sits next to Scout on the bed.

He sits upright and dusts his everything off, doesn’t look at them, and continues, “Yeah well maybe I did. So what? You’re the one who has it!” He turns, puts a finger out, presses it so close to their gas mask.

Pyro shifts, puts one gloved hand on the mattress and makes it sink and bring Scout in closer, then raises the other to point at Scout’s face. Something like, “I do!” comes out in a muffle and then Pyro shifts in and says something like, “You liked it?”

Well, there’s a smart thing to say, no, and there’s what he says, “Yeah, but how do you even use it?”

Pyro stands and steps to the nightstand. He opens the top drawer and tugs out a bottle of something. After a moment, he retrieves the tossed dildo and he sits back down beside Scout. Pyro pops open the bottle and pours some clear looking oil all over it.

“Holy shit.” This isn’t like Scout's ‘hand-lotion’ this stuff is clearly meant for sex. It’s even got a sexy name, “Sex juice” and if that isn’t exactly what it’s supposed to be for, well fuck him then. Discreet, it ain’t, but hot it is. The stuff slips all down the glass, coats the whole thing nice and easy.

“Then this!” Pyro probably says, before he fists the thing in one hand, squelches his gloves around the thick slippery dildo, and pushes up from beneath with the other. “Harder!” He goes harder, so much harder. Drops flick off glass, past rubber gloves, and splatter across Scout’s cheek.

He backs up enough to be out of the splash zone, but he can’t help but keep watching. There’s a sick sense of satisfaction, seeing the thing go in and out of that massive grip, like Pyro’s fucking his own hand or something.

It’s hot. It shouldn’t be, but it is. He has an urge to draw this, but not so it can go in the fucking hilarious folder, no. He wants this in his secret folder, tucked neatly into his pillowcase. Safe.

He licks his lips and nods. “Fuck it faster.”

Pyro laughs and switches hands, so the left one holds it at the base and pushes it right into that slick right glove. “Faster!”

God yes. That’s the right pace. Just, slam that bad boy in. Oh, he can practically hear someone moaning. Shit, he can hear someone and it’s him. He doesn’t care though, it’s fine, this is all fine, Pyro’s laughs cover it up.

He is hard and he doesn’t even try to cover it, except with his hand. Though, that’s less about covering it and more about-- yeah that’s it. He doesn’t think too hard. He fists his own dick to the pace Pyro--

Well fuck. He finishes and it goes and goes and that hand doesn’t stop until he’s limp and almost too sensitive to take more. He shudders and leans against Pyro’s chest. “Dude.”

“Mmm?”

“Ok so maybe uh. Yeah, that’s ok. That was good.” He usually makes from of Old Muffled for their thick suit and how they don’t talk clearly. But here, he’s got nothing. No off-hand teases, no remarks, nothing to say much of anything. He nods and lets them help him back onto the bed.

“Again?”

“Holy shit, right now?” There’s no way he can.

They shake their head, then point to the wall calendar. “Tomorrow.”

“S-same uh, same time same place then?”

A heavy nod.

Scout puts his dick back in, offers a nod and a wave, and walks out as steady as he can so no one knows he feels like he’s about to pass out from how good that was.

\---~~~---

Same time same place, and he knocks at the door like the day before, but waits this time. Well, he tries. A moment later, he opens the door like usual and steps in. “Hey, Pyro, you in--”

Yes. Yes, Pyro was in.

“Jesus Christ.” He shuts the door with a click and presses his back up against it. “You could give a guy warning.”

Pyro chuckles and rolls onto his side, nude but for the mask, those gloves, and a pair of thin boxers. He poses like one of those Classic paintings Spy liked to look at in the art books.

Scout is unsure. On the one hand, those hands feel great and on the other hand, Pyro’s a bit hairy and kinda chubby and that’s not a bad thing but it’s not what he expected to walk directly in on. Plus, the potential for being hot as hell was down a bit when there was a stuffed bear right in front of a pretty big bulge.

Well, it wasn’t terrible though. He’s still unsure, but he spots the bottle of lube and that dildo and decides that yes, this is fine. Scout steps forward, grin over his face, and stands right in front of the bed. “You got all ready for me, huh?” That is hot. Pyro’s excited for him and he’s not the one who spreads out all silly and exposed for someone else, for once.

Yeah, he can work with this.

Pyro nods. Why the mask stays on, only Pyro knows, but he still tries to talk through it, “Want… play?” Whatever little word was in the middle wasn’t heard and didn’t matter.

Scout definitely wants to play. Any indecision is gone--for a moment, or for the rest of the night, he doesn’t know--and he lifts himself up onto the bed and kneels next to them. “Yeah, I wanna play. Just, you know.” Nervousness back a bit.

He’s totally done this, in a bunch of different ways. Just, probably not the way Pyro expects him to do it. He’s not sure.

He grins anyway and flops over onto his side, raised a brow, then winks. “Lay it on me, Pal. Let’s see what you’ve got.” It’s normal, this is normal. He’s super buds with Pyro, more than he is with the others. This is fine.

They roll onto their back and tilt their head up at him, then motion for Scout to come sit. Closer.

Scout nods and rolls onto his side up next to Pyro. “Now what?” That’s stupid, obviously, they lube up and get to work, but he still says it, and he keeps that grin on his face.

Pyro pulls him closer until their bodies shape against one another. Pyro’s heart beats as fast as Scout’s does. Is he nervous too?

Scout relaxes a bit and grinds up against them. This he knows. Just push and push and rub until someone comes. “So, should I get naked or?”

Pyro laughs, but it's a bit quieter, even though it’s right next to Scout’s left ear. Pyro shrugs.

Normally, he’s stripped by now. He should--

Pyro tugs him closer, runs gloves down Scout’s back. He says something, but it’s too quiet even without the mask. Hands peel Scout’s shirt right up along his spine.

He shivers, but shifts and assists them. Over his shoulders and past his head, he takes the shirt and tosses it away. This is familiar. He knows this fine. “Wanna buy a ticket to the gun show?” He flexes.

Pyro laughs and it’s not the mocking kind some do, it’s a hearty one like Heavy’s. Pyro nods though and seems to turn his head down enough to focus wholly. “Pack… heat?”

He sees where that look leads, and he really is getting hot, isn’t he? He snaps the belt buckle on his pants and begins to tug it. “Yeah, I am. I’ve got a permit though, but you’ll have to check me for it.”

Pyro rumbles with something, and nods. Large gloves slide over Scout’s back, reach in and check the back pocket. Pyro pat it up and down and chuckled. “Under… rest.”

Scout pushes Pyro onto their back, moves up until he’s over Pyro’s boxers. “Oh yeah? And who’s gonna arrest me? Are you tough enough?”

Those hands are nice, so fucking nice. Pyro shrugs and rolls thickly muscled shoulders back against the bedding. Those hands rub up and down Scout’s back, really feel him up thoroughly.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. I’m in charge.” He shifts his weight from knee to knee, then crouches over Pyro a bit and puts both hands on the bedding beside their head. “Got it?”

Pyro nods and keeps right on stroking up Scout’s back.

“Help me get this belt off.” Who was anxious? Not him. He’s got this. He grins down at how quick Pyro moves those massive hands and tugs the belt free. “That’s right. You take that belt out.” Well, it works as dirty talk for him, and going by the way Pyro squirms under him, it works for them too. Hell yeah.

The belt thwacks nice across the bed. He grins down at them and grinds his pelvis against theirs. “Wanna pull my trigger again?” That laugh makes him laugh, and he rubs down harder. “C’mon, I can tell you want to. You’ve probably been all wound up all day, just thinkin’ ‘bout how I was gonna come right on in here and give you a good time.” He works himself up as hard as Pyro’s fingers along his inner thighs do.

Then Pyro reaches for the pants button, undoes it, and works the zipper.

He’s still turned on, and it’s basically exactly the same thing he did the day before without thinking, but it feels different. This is real. This is a thing that is happening and he’s ok with it.

With a grin, Scout lifts his ass up a bit and pushes his pants down even further, slams the briefs away too. “This what you wanted? Man, lookit those greedy fucking fingers, you really want it bad, don’t ya?” God, he’s getting off on those nods, and touches, and the way Pyro rumbles so deep. He pushes his pants all the way off and fumbles to one side, then the other, before he tosses the pants the way of his shirt.

He’s just shoes and socks and dog tags, and Pyro’s about as dressed as he is. It’s good. He’s ok keeping it here and getting the show on the road. “So, what’re you wantin’ now, huh?” He inches his way up their chest, back upright and eyes focused down on what passes for their face.

“You.” It’s clear. One word, then Pyro sits up and suddenly Scout slides down that hairy chest and sits right up against that needy cock.

He likes that. Wanted, he’s wanted. Yeah, that’s good, he’ll work with that. He reaches arms back up around Pyro’s shoulders and lifts himself a bit, then slowly grinds down along Pyro’s dick. “Yeah? Well, how am I gonna know how unless you show me?” He’s pretty sure Pyro will accept the challenge.

Yep. He’s on his back and this is fine because he’s still in charge. He basically told Pyro to do that. Satisfied, he laces his fingers behind his own neck and looks up at them.

Pyro takes the lube and pours a big pool into his right hand. “Ready?”

Fuck. Yes, probably. It’s not like he’s so ready he would say he was born it, but he’s definitely warmed up to being ready as things go on. “Do I look… not, ready? You know what I mean, c’mon, hurry up and get going.” He leans up a bit, watches with heady anticipation.

Pyro rubs both hands together and works the lube all over both of his gloves until they shine brightly in the lamplight.

That first finger surprises him a bit. He kinda tenses, waits for it to burn or something, but no. It just glides right on in, like everything’s totally normal here.

He relaxes back and relaces his fingers behind his neck. “Yeah. Maybe you could… stroke my cock again? You were pretty good at that.”

Pyro nods and says something, then the left hand takes Scout’s cock and the right hand presses another finger inside.

He likes it. He wasn’t sold on the whole ‘butt stuff’ thing the day before, though the hand job was fucking great, now he’s pretty sure this is legit. It feels good. Great, oh yeah that’s what he likes. “Fuck, fuck, like that.”

Pyro nods again, and quietly works his hands that same way. One hand squeezes Scout’s cock hard and rolls it up and down from tip to base, the other bends two fingers so nice, curls them and grinds them inside Scout’s ass.

“C’mon, what’re you waitin’ for?” He’s not impatient, but he does lift up a bit and lower himself even more on those fingers.

Pyro chuckles and presses a third finger up. It almost doesn’t go since those fingers are so big, but it manages.

Yeah, he could do this. He spreads his legs a bit, lets himself adjust. He hates waiting, but this doesn’t feel like waiting so much as just having a good time and not having to do much for it. He reaches down anyway, pets over Pyro’s masked forehead. “So you uh, y’thinkin’ ‘bout where you’re gonna put that thing?”

Pyro lifts enough to look at his own leaking cock. Then he nods, and adjusts a bit more, until his hips are just before Scout’s, right behind Pyro’s stretching fingers.

Scout nods. He feels oddly empty a moment later when fingers pull free and Pyro lines his dick up instead.

He shuts his eyes but doesn’t clench them. He curls his fingers against Pyro’s shoulders, but he does clench those. “Fuck. That’s weird.” Not bad weird, just…

Pyro nods against Scout’s shoulder. “Ok?”

The nods are quick right back against Pyro’s shoulder. “C’mon.” Fingers dig deeper and he holds them tight. He’s still in charge, and he wants more. “Hurry up.”

That chuckle is almost too quiet, almost swallowed by the mask. Pyro pushes in deeper, fills Scout up.

Good. Fucking good. Scout lifts his legs up a bit, presses socks and shoes up against their back.

He reaches a hand down, pulls his cock hard. It’s a lot, but he can handle it. He wants it. He fucking loves it.

Pyro lifts Scout’s legs up further, raises them up until shoes curl behind Pyro’s shoulders and socks press against smooth skin.

That is a freakin’ brilliant angle and he lifts himself up a bit more to keep that good thing going. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” He can hardly keep himself together, but it’s fine. “You like bein’ all nice and comfy cozy… pushing in…” It’s too much. He lies back fully and takes it.

Pyro keeps nodding and saying something, but it’s not clear. Those hips drive him forward into Scout, over and over. Strong fingers curl around Scout’s shoulders. He presses their foreheads together. “Scout.”

That’s as clear as it is that they finished. They hold their hips against his ass, twitch a few times, then pull out and lie beside him.

Well fuck. He’s not even done yet and Pyro’s through? “Heya, were you plannin’--” Oh. Complaint cut, he moans and pushes against the hand that grips him so nice. “That’s it. Yeah, stroke it good. Fuck, faster, yeah!”

Show’s over. He doesn’t care if he was quick, Pyro was quicker and that’s all that matters. For once, he doesn’t want to claim he got somewhere faster than someone else. He smirks a little, lays there next to them, fingers behind his head again. “That was pretty good.”

Pyro strokes his chest, slides his big fingers all over it, leaves a trail of wet. He nods and scoots closer.

Scout nods too. He’s sideways on a bed, covered in lube, filled with come, and completely ok with all of this.

Good things end though, and he hates feeling sticky. “I’m hittin’ the showers. Think maybe uh, this weekend we can do something again?” He’s not eager, Pyro is.

Pyro nods, pretty fucking eager, with how fast his head bobs.

Scout smirks and dresses. It’s uncomfortable, but he can manage until he gets to the showers and gets all the everything cleaned off.


End file.
